


Complicated

by Devereux13



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Eventual Romance, First Meetings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereux13/pseuds/Devereux13
Summary: This world, it wasn’t much different from the world that he left behind 200 years ago. There was corruption and greed. Murder and crime were not uncommon. Innocent people just struggling to survived, caught in the crossfires of another man’s war. It was the same world alright, only this time the picture-perfect blanket that was cast upon them was burn down.This is what Kieran first noticed when he awoke from his cryogenic stasis and dug himself out of the vault that was supposed to be his salvation from the nuclear holocaust. Instead he was just another lab rat, once again he was subject to test that someone else deemed was for the better of the people. Once again, he was a tool for another person’s gain.When he broke out of the vault and he saw the world for what it was.





	1. Chapter 1

Paladin Danse was your typically solider. He followed his orders, completed the mission at any means necessary, even at the cost of others. But he watched over his squad with great care. He would lay his life at any moment if he knew it meant that someone else would live. He lived and breathed Brotherhood and he wasn’t going to let anyone step in the way of that. Nothing could disturb his perfect look on the world. 

That was until a lone vault dweller burst into his life. And he literally burst into his life and saved him and his two remaining teammates.  
It was during dusk; the air was getting heavy with radiation as his Geiger counter in his power armor slowly started to tick a little more than usually. A radiation storm was coming and he need to get him and his men inside right away. 

But that wasn’t going to happen. As soon as he turned his back to order Haylen and Rhys into the old police station he heard the bone chilling scream of feral ghouls. He was slow to react as dozen of ferals attacked him. One at a time it was nothing, a quick swipe of his metal arm and the feral was down. But this time, this time they were coming too fast to be shot down, and there were too many that they were easily getting overwhelmed.  
In the background past all the banshee screams of the ferals he heard Haylen trying once more to ask for help over the ham radio. Danse knew it was for nothing, but it was just the little bit of hope that someone would hear it. 

Out from behind on top of the building a feral jumped straight down and landed on top of Rhys, his skivvies doing little to nothing to protect him as the feral bit down on his shoulder. Rhys gave a scream as he hauled the monster off his shoulder, ignoring the bleeding as he cocked his pistol again before putting a bullet between the monster’s eyes before it had so much a second before trying to get up again. It was all Ryes could do before he collapsed on his knees, holding his arm as blood seeped down, Haylen was quick to rush to his side, ignoring all other hostiles. Applying pressure on the wound. Danse wanted to yell at her, demand that she stand next to him and help him fight. But he knew he couldn’t, he had lost too many good men already. And Haylen, well she was just a field scribe, and although she had some combat experience, it was nothing compared to Danse. In the end Danse decided that he was better off fighting all of the ferals by himself.  
Just when he thought he had the last one more came. It was never ending as the rad storm started, strong as it only fueled the ferals even more. Danse was getting tired and worn down. He didn’t know how much longer he could go on fighting. It was getting darker and darker by the second. And even though there were some lights to help them see, the fog was so thick that the only thing the light did was reflect off the fog. It was almost a useless struggle. 

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of a twinkly in the darkness. A moment so brief that Danse blamed it on the radiation getting in his head. His lungs burned as he unloaded his useless ammo a replaced it with a new cell. 

As he aimed his gun once more he saw the slightest shine in the dying light. It lasted no more than a second before it disappeared again. A scream to his left was heard as a feral went down, its head cut clean from its neck. It rolled a few feet away before another feral right next to it went down as well.  
One by one ferals were dropping dead to the ground, and Danse had yet to aim his now reloaded gun. He spared a glance at his other two members and much like him, shock and disbelief were written on their face as they watched in amazement and fear. 

To his right now he saw the same glimpse of light like before, it was only brief and if Danse wasn’t sure that it was coming from the same source as before he would have blamed it on his exhaustion. A howl broke through the ferals snarls and hisses. Danse barely had enough time to whip his head around to see a non-radiation dog, wearing what seemed to be goggles on his head, pounce a feral out of the blue in the middle of the small battle ground. It was strange to say the lease as he swore he heard a low chuckle and man’s voice echo “good boy”.  
The dog made quick work of the few ferals that dared straggle into the compound. With its tongue rolled out to the side and covered in a thick layered of blood it pranced over to sit in front of Danse, almost like it was waiting for a reward of some sorts. Danse could only stare at it and then back to Haylen, confused to what to do, the Brotherhood didn’t train them how to properly thank strange helpful dogs. 

“The words you are looking for are “Thank you, Dogmeat.”’ 

Danse jumped at the sound of a low gruff voice. His rifle fell from his heads as he frantically looked around the surrounding area for the voice, and for a moment he even looked down, half expecting the voice to be coming from the dog itself. But no way, right? 

A deep chuckle broke through Danse’s inner struggle. Danse watched as the only source of light as his dropped rifle picked itself back up and hovered in the air. 

“I have lost my mind.” Danse mumbled to himself, his hand racking through his hair as he struggled to comprehend what he was seeing in front of him. 

“Hasn’t everyone in this godforsaken wasteland?” the voice asked again, the source of it coming from his floating gun. 

“Show yourself!” Haylen’s voice commanded. And even though her voice shook with slight fear it was better than the shell shocked Danse could muster at that point. 

“Oh, but where is the fun in that?” the voiced teased as Danse watched as right in front of him a man appeared. 

This man wasn’t like any other man that the Commonwealth usually spited out. No, this man was oddly very clean. He wore a skin-tight leather vault suit, modded armor on his legs and arms added for extra protection. A long unnaturally twisted sword was sheathed on his back, it dripped with blood, leaving a small blood pool behind him. A sniper rifle was also placed on his back as well as a small pistol, almost hidden on his side. This man had the equipment of someone who knew what he was doing, not some raider who used any gun that could shoot. 

The man had the strangest blue green eyes Danse had ever seen. They sparkled with something unworldly and dangerous about them. They almost looked untouched by this world, but yet had seen so much more than a man his age could possibly have seen. His brown hair was hidden behind a newsboy hat that hid the stranger’s eyes if he moved his head in a certain way. But the man wasn’t trying in any way to hide his face. 

Looking straight at Danse right in his eyes, almost like he was challenging Danse, much like an alpha dog would. Danse had to fight against ever urge in his body to look away from the man’s intense stare. His face was on the more paler side, but he could hardly tell in the lighting of the dying spotlight that the police station had. Scars of all kinds littered his face, some that looked like burn marks ran down the side of his face across his nose, his lip look like it took on a small knife and had cut down the left side. A large deep scar ran on his right side, and almost matching one ran across his left side, just as equally deep as the first one. 

“This is a mighty fine gun you have here. It still needs work but good effort on its calibrations.” The man idly looked down at the laser gun in his hands. This broke Danse out of his daze. Danse felt his eyebrows raise up in amazement, a quick glance over and this man knew almost every flaw that the gun had. Not even a skilled gun seller could point out those flaws, sometimes Danse couldn’t see them. 

“I would appreciate if you handed back my gun back civilian.” Danse finally found his voice again, and although it hardly sounded as strong and commanding as he wanted it, well it was good enough. 

“You hear that Dogmeat?” The man asked as he tossed the gun up and down carefree looking at the dog. “It sounded like this man demanded we do something, even after we saved and these other people’s asses. Does that sounded like a thank you?” His voice got higher and more baby like as he spoke of Danse like he was a naughty child. And at that tense moment Danse did feel like a small child that had been caught stealing from the cookie jar. 

In return to the man’s question, to the dog no less, the dog looked straight at him and his happy tongue wagging self-turned into a growling vicious animal in mere seconds as he got off his sitting  
position and started to stalk towards Danse. 

Haylen gasped from behind them. Danse made a slight move back as the dog approached him every so slowly, ready for the command that would allow the powerful animal to attack. 

“You know, I would apologize and thank Dogmeat for helping you, that is if you want to live.” The man suggested, but his voice sounded further away than before. It was then that Danse noticed that the man was no longer standing in front of him. He had let his guard down, and by a dog no less. 

With anger in his eyes he blindly searched around for the cloaked man, but it was pitch black now and all the lights were focused on him and his teammates. He was literally standing blind. He heard the dog give another low growl before a sharp bark. Looking back at the dog he saw the knowledge and the wisdom in the dog’s eyes. This was no ordinary dog, as his owner was no ordinary human. 

A shot rang out in the silence of the night. Danse jumped at the sound, his eyes falling on Rhys, whose hand was shaking as he stared at his hand. Danse’s eyes followed Rhys, on the ground was his small 10mm, now useless, a gaping hole in the side of it. Rhys looked up to stare at Haylen and then back at Danse. And for the first time since Danse had known the man, he was afraid. 

“Next time it will be a hand if you dare aim at Dogmeat again.” The man’s sneer echoed amongst the night. Bouncing in such a way that Danse couldn’t figure out where he was hiding anymore. Not like he knew in the first place. “I suggest that the little missy here put down her gun as well.” 

“Haylen put your gun down now.” Danse ordered, without much thought Haylen dropped her gun from her hand. It hit the floor with a sharp thump, metal against the stone ground. 

“Now I will say this once more. Thank Dogmeat for his brave service. You do have manners, here right? I would think anyone who considered themselves more than a civilian to have that much down.” 

“I will not- “Danse protested his voice was cut off by a sharp ring of a gun going off. Haylen screamed as she ducked even further down, Rhys, despite his injured shoulder, put his body on top of Haylen, shielding her from the man’s bullets. 

When Danse looked around in the stale night he saw nothing. There was no fresh bullet hole and none of his teammates were injured. He gave a triumph smile, maybe this man wasn’t that big of a tough guy as he thought he was. 

“Sir- “Rhys hissed out. Danse turned to look at Rhys. A smile still on his face. 

“Be calm Rhys, this man’s aim is only that good. He got lucky last time. Let’s finish this and go inside.” Danse ordered with so much confidence that Rhys wanted to believe. 

“No sir, your armor.” Rhys pointed to Danse’s back side. 

“A mere bullet like that is nothing compared to my power armor.” 

“Thank god you have your looks.” The man was closer than before. As all three turned their heads to look at the man who was now causally leaning against the door into the police station. “Am I right-Rhys, right?” The man directed his attention towards Rhys who still held Haylen protectively in his arms. 

Danse wanted to charge the man, but he was almost afraid to admit but he was scared to think what this man could do not to him, but to the rest of his men. 

“You know for how tough your power armor is, it has a weak point. And damn it’s a powerful weak point.” Danse watched as the man strolled over to Danse. The man was cocky enough not even to have one of his weapons cocked and loaded as he walked to stand right behind Danse. 

He heard the softest thump as the stranger placed his hand right over what Danse assumed as the fusion core. His back straightens as he moved just ever so slightly out of the way. 

“You know these fusion cores are made out of nuclear material. And if you hit the core just right” a small flick to the core “then boom” The stranger’s hands left the armor as he made an explosion sound and used his hands to stimulate that explosion. “One more hit and you and everyone here would be dead.” He said it so causally, like it meant nothing to him. 

“What do you want from us.” Haylen asked, her voice shivering out of fear. She knew she should have been braver than this, but she had never been trained to handle something like this. Ferals, super mutants, hell even raiders she could handle, but a man like this. Someone so deadly as this, she didn’t know what to think. 

“I want this pretty solider boy in his all high and mighty power armor to thank Dogmeat. And maybe me if he is so inclined. We did just save all your asses.” Ice cold like the river that ran through the Commonwealth was what his voiced sounded like as he spoke to Danse. 

“You-you save us?” Danse asked dumbfounded. He wouldn’t be this surprised if the man didn’t threat all their lives only moments before.  
The man threw his head back as he howled in laughter. Tears rolled down his face as he looked back at Danse. “You really think your half ass weapons are what slit the throats of all those ferals. If you did then you really need to get your heads checked out.” 

“Why?” Rhys asked. “Why save us, we clearly mean nothing to you.” 

“I’ve just couldn’t let you three die, now could I?” the man asked, his smile twisted and dark. He waited a few seconds, almost like he was waiting for a responded and when he got none he sighed. “Listen you needed help and I helped you. I didn’t think it would turn out this way. Most people would gladly do something as crazy as thank Dogmeat when I just saved their asses from ferals.” 

“Then on behalf of the three of us I thank you and Dogmeat for leading a helping hand, no matter how it turned out.” Danse thanked the strange man and his strange dog, who oddly at the sound of a thank you was back to his cheerful carefree self, tongue out and his tail wagging as he stood by his master. 

“Now that wasn’t so hard, now was it?” the man looked at the three of them, one by one, looking for anyone who would say otherwise. “Now I would love to stay and chat all night, but Dogmeat and I are tired and we really should be going. We told Preston we wouldn’t be out this long. But what did he expected when I said I was going to follow an odd sounding radio signal?” The man pushed himself off the wall and made his way towards the front arch of the barrier around the police station. The night already pitch black and the stench of radiation was strong. 

“Wait!” Danse called out. He should have just let the man walk away and then he and his men would never have to deal with him ever again. And although he knew that Rhys and Haylen were looking at him like he was a crazy man for stopping the crazy man from walking away, Danse knew he couldn’t let someone of this man’s skills walk away from him, not from the Brotherhood. They, he, needed someone like that on their side. 

“What is your name?” was all that Danse could muster out. Thousands of questions ran through his head, where was he from? Was he from a vault? What kind of vault produced men like him? Were there others like him out there? And above all would he be willing to join the Brotherhood. 

The man stopped and looked back with a knowing smirk on his face. “Oh, this is too good, I told you Dogmeat, pretty boy hear would give into his curiosity. You owe me that mole rat meat now.” He laughed down at Dogmeat, who gave a soft gruff and what looked like a dog version of rolling his eyes at his human. 

“The name is Kieran. Don’t be forgetting it pretty boy.” He gave a wink before he started to walk off again. 

“Would you be willing to help me in a mission?” Danse blurted out. He felt the holes that Rhys was burning into the back of his head, but right now he had the urge to not let this mystery of a man disappear from his grasps. 

“If there is money involved sure. See you at 7 AM tomorrow morning. Sorry if I leave and come back but I don’t trust you all not to stick me with a knife in the middle of the night. And I wouldn’t trust myself enough to do the same to you guys.” The man waved off as he walked away this time not stopping for anything as he strolled into the darkness. 

Danse watched until he was sure that the man was gone before turning his back to help Rhys stand up and limp back into the building. 

“You know that he is insane, right?” Rhys asked as the went inside. 

“But he is amazing. And nothing like we have ever seen before. Danse was right to ask him to work with us. Imagine what the Brotherhood would be like if we had someone like him on our side?” Haylen said, a strange admiration in her voice as she started treating Rhys’ wound. 

“Don’t tell me he wooed you over with his charm and good looks?” Rhys asked as he rolled his eyes. A sharp hiss fell through his teeth as Haylen applied a bit more pressure than needed on his open wound. He gave her a hard look which she merely ignored. 

“While he was handsome and something out of this world. I’m pretty sure he’s not going to be barking up my tree anytime soon.” Haylen smirked as she gave a pointed look towards Danse. Danse felt the heat rise to his face as he awkwardly cough and looked away from Haylen’s knowing look. 

“Get some rest tonight. We all earned it after tonight.” Danse quickly brushed her off in order to walk away and hop out of his power armor for the night.

As he looked over his final cleanup of his suit he looked at where his fusion core was tucked away. And he saw the faintest hint of a bullet hole that was hit was so much skill and accuracy that it was terrifying. The man was right though, as Danse removed the core and rolled it around in his hand. One more hit to the core and it would have been game over for him and his teammates.  
Halting at the core Danse thought of something for the first time. Where the fuck did his rifle go?


	2. Chapter 2

Kieran waltzed into the settlement just a little north of the police station. The settlers on guard duty that night nodded to him, only letting their gaze lose focus on the surrounding area for a brief moment in order to give their respects to the mystery man himself. 

“Eyes straight forward and alert men.” Kieran reminded them. The men, young and old, were quick to snap back into place, some even looking ashamed. “Relax men, I mean no harm. You are all doing a fine job, I couldn’t do a better job myself.” He assured them and watched with a swell in his chest as all the men beamed with happiness at his compliment and went back to their watch. 

Kieran strolled through the small settlement. In the darkness, he could see the rows of plants finally showing from the old crusty dirt in the penned-up farming area. Half built housing was all shattered around the location and while many of the buildings were still half done and most of the men, women and children were forced to sleep on sleeping bags, they did not look an ounce miserable. They all looked happy just to be alive and safe. 

It wasn’t long before Dogmeat left his side and pranced over to the open fire, where a woman was happily cooking away for everyone. She smiled as she looked down at Dogmeat as she tore a chunk from whatever meat she was cooking that night before gently placing it out in front of Dogmeat, plate and all. Dogmeat barked a thank you before diving into the meat. The woman’s smile became even bigger if possible as she petted the happy dog. 

Preston found him soon after, emerging from one of the shelters that was actually complete. He beamed at Kieran before jogging over to him. A hand out as he reached out to grab Kieran’s awaiting hand as Preston pulled him into a side hug. 

“General it is good to have you back.” Preston exclaimed with so much sensatory as his smile became even wider. But Kieran could see in his eyes that he concerned this whole time that Kieran was gone. 

“Did that distress signal lead anywhere?” Preston asked as he lead the man back to the shelter. 

“Yes, there was two armed men and one slightly armed woman. One wearing an impressive suit of power armor while the other two wore basic armor.” Kieran explained as he sat his stuff down on the bed that was dubbed his, a long time ago, but by the settlers, out of respect they said. 

“Gunners?” Preston asked worriedly as he helped Kieran unpack his guns, laying them all out on a table, inspecting all the guns. 

“No, these men were different. They were too well trained. And they thanked me for helping them, though it took some persuasion.” Kieran chuckled as Preston sent him a worried look. 

“General if you don’t mind me asking- “

“I saved their asses from ferals, and Dogmeat helped of course. Not so much as a thank you from them. Hand to teach them so manners.” He shrugged as he looked at Preston, who’s eyebrow was cocked up, the ‘I’m not believing any of this bullshit’ clearly written on his face. 

“Oh, don’t give me that look. They are still in one piece. The pretty one in the power armor asked me to come back tomorrow.” Kieran faked swooned at the thought of tough guy. 

“Are they dangerous.” Preston asked, all joking aside as he stared at Kieran waiting for a report. 

“They have the potential to be. They are part of a bigger group, don’t know how big or how powerful.” Kieran explained looking over the rifle in his hands. 

“What should we do?” Preston asked, final judgment falling back to Kieran, much like it always has since he accepted the role of General for the Minutemen. 

“I will go back tomorrow morning. And before you say anything else you are needed here.” He interrupted Preston’s thought, he was too easy to read. “I’m going to find out just who in the hell these people are and if I deem them a threat to us or anyone in this Commonwealth then I’ll personally take them down before more of them can come.” Kieran promised Preston. 

Preston sighed in relief. Almost like he was holding his breath. He didn’t like the thought of taking out people for the sake of it, but if they threaten the good honest people of the Commonwealth, well then, they were no better than raiders and must be destroyed. 

“I will trust your judgment on this General.” 

“Don’t worry you’ll have a say with what we do with them when I get more information on them. I could have killed them all tonight if I wanted to, but you know I’m trying to be better than that.” Kieran’s voiced trailed off as he raised his hand to unconsciously rub his right wrist. 

Preston hand was on his in seconds, gently stopping him from thinking further. “I know you are sir, which is why I have so much faith in you that you will do the right thing.” His smile was gentler than before. He was so kind and heartfelt that Kieran didn’t feel like he deserved a friend like him in his life. His chest swelling with an emotion he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

“Thank you, my friend, you have no idea how much this means to me.” Kieran admitted not looking up to face the man himself. 

“I will always be here for you Kieran and don’t you ever doubt that.” With one last squeeze to his wrist, he pulled away his hand before looking down at the unknown rifle that had found itself on his bed.

“What’s this?” Preston asked as he picked up the laser rifle. “Oh my, this is really well made sir. Did you find it in the Commonwealth?” Preston asked in amazement as he study the rifle with awe. 

“Let’s just say it’s a little gift from our new friends.” Kieran laughed as he took the gun away from Preston making his way out of the shelter. 

“You didn’t.” Preston rolled his eyes as he followed after the man he called General. 

“I plan on returning it.” Kieran joked as he walked over to the weapon station. Flicking on a light switch near it as he pulled out the supplies he needed. 

“So, you are just what? Seeing how it works?” Preston asked as he watched the man work. He would never not be fascinated with how skilled this man really was. 

“No, you didn’t see it but it can’t shoot that straight for shit. Pretty boy had to hold it in a super special way in order to fire straight. Although no one would ever have noticed. But of course, I did because well, I’m me.” Kieran flashed a smile towards Preston who in return rolled his eyes as he moved past Kieran about to do one last patrol for the night. 

“I would be no less amazed if you couldn’t sir.” With a clamp on his back he started to walked away.

“Oh, don’t leave yet.” Kieran called out. Preston turned around to see Kieran wave him over, Pipboy glowing in the night, its cord attached to something on the work bench.

“Alright, alright.” Preston huffed out a laugh walking back to the over excited man. 

“Look at this bad boy.” As he held up a small microchip. Preston’s eyes widen at the sight of it. He wanted to touch it, but he knew he shouldn’t so instead he waited for the man to explain it. “It’s a small tracking device. Found it in one of those fancy science buildings in the city.” 

“What do you plan on doing with it?” 

“I’m going to put it right here- “Very carefully he placed the chip inside the rifle. The location so hidden that Preston might not be able to find it again even if tried. “And now. Yes! It works!” Kieran exclaimed as he showed his Pipboy to Preston. 

On the map section of his Pipboy there was a faint pulsing light, right where they were standing on the map. 

“This is amazing.” Preston said as he grabbed the man’s wrist to get a better look. 

“I know right. This way as long as pretty boy has this rifle on him I will be able to know where he is at all times. If I had the right technology I could even listen on to him at any time I wanted. But no manner of searching could I find the parts I needed. So, this will have to do.” He said as he shrugged his shoulder as he let Preston fiddled around with his Pipboy. 

“This is still amazing General. You are certainly something else. We don’t deserve you.” Preston beamed as he let go of his wrist. 

“Thanks Preston, it feels good to use my many skills to good use.” He smiled “Now go off and do your thing. I’m going to fix this thing up and then hit the hay. I have an exciting day tomorrow.” 

“Of course, sir.” Preston nodded once more to Kieran before walking around the now quiet settlement. Looking down at the rifle Kieran sighed as he picked up a screw driver and made the fine touch adjustments on the damn good rifle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time really writing any kind of sexy scene. Enjoy!

As dawn approached Danse found that he could no longer sleep. Getting up from his sleeping bag he made his way down to the garage attached to the police station. But not before doing a quick once over throughout the building, checking on the sleeping forms of his teammates. Who were still thankfully still sleeping soundly. 

He found his way down to the garage, flipping on a switch as he walked towards the workbench next to his power armor. He needed a new fusion core, and he was running low. Picking up the core from last night he looked it over once more. It was all but useless, and for a moment we was angry, that core was new, fully charged and everything and now it was a risk to his safety and others. With a frustrated sigh, he placed the core down on the work bench and went searching through a red tool box on the shelf above him. He finally found what he was looking for as he pulled out an older fusion core. 

Looking down at it he frowned. This was an old one from before. He had gotten the new core because this was running on empty. There was no way that he could successfully do his mission today without his power armor running out of juice today. He might have to risk the new one. No, he couldn’t do that. Even though he doubt anyone else could make a shot like Kieran could last night, he did not want to risk it. 

He would just have to go without his power armor. But that would leave him too exposed. It had been years since going without it. Damn it this shouldn’t be so hard. He should have been more prepared for this. But how could he have been prepared for anything that happened last night. He almost regretted that distress signal that Haylen put out last night. Sighing once more he racked his hand through his hair. No, he doesn’t regret it. Despite getting the living day light freaked out of him and his teammates would be dead if it wasn’t for that strange man and his dog. It hurt his pride just thinking of it. And damn it he even asked that man to come back. Maybe it wasn’t too late to go back on his deal. He needed the help though. Rhys wasn’t in any fighting condition and Haylen wouldn’t be much help in a true fight and going by himself might end with his death. No, the risk was too great, he would just have to trust that the man wouldn’t end him once they stepped out of the building. 

Maybe he could put a covering over top the fusion core, Danse thought as he started to search through his scrap metal pile on the side of the desk. If he could just protect that small section then maybe he could use the slightly damaged one until he found a new core. Taking a piece of metal, he went over to his armor and carefully started to measure different pieces. He must have gotten so lost in thought that he didn’t hear the door open behind him. 

“That’s not going to work you know.” Kieran’s voice echoed in the still room. Danse let out a yelp as he dropped everything in his hands and turned to face the intruder in the garage. 

Kieran was just the same as yesterday, maybe even cleaner than before. The blood stains were mostly gone from his vault suit but the armor on his right arm looked different from yesterday. Although   
Danse couldn’t be sure, it was a wild night last night. 

Silence filled the air as they both just looked at each other. The morning light of dawn was just barely seeping through the cracks of the high placed window above Kieran, casting a holy looking light on the shorter man. He had a small smile on his face, not like the cocky smirk he wore last night. 

“How did you get in? The doors were locked?” Danse asked as he bent down to get the tools that he had dropped. He doubt that the man would chose to kill him now anyways. 

“Bobby pins are my friends. They were my friends 200 years ago and they are my friends now.” He explained as he held up a lone bobby pin. It caught in the light, reflecting off of it. 

“That is useful skill to have-wait 200 years?” Danse caught himself staring god smack at the new man. His eyes racked up and down Kieran’s body. There was no way, the only monsters that were alive and over 200 years old were ghouls and he had to be the most well persevered ghoul ever if that was the case. 

“My eyes are up here pretty boy.” The smirk was back as Danse caught himself blushing as he trailed his eyes back towards the man’s enchanting eyes. 

“That’s not possible. You are joking. There is no way you could be over 200 years old and look this good.” Danse stumbled over his words, his blush becoming darker as he realized what he had just said. And the way Kieran winked at him as he walked past him, he took it that way as well. 

“Everyone has their dirty little secret of staying this young.” He sly winked as he walked past towards the man’s power armor. “Here, catch.” He tossed over an item over his shoulder without looking, and with some skill it landed perfectly in Danse’s awaiting hands. 

“What- “Danse looked down at the item in his hand and was amazed to see brand new fusion core staring back at him. 

“I have a whole box filled with these little suckers. I hate power armor but I wouldn’t want some big bad raider to get ahold of them and use them in a bad way. Also, I have a good cash flow coming from those bad boys.” Kieran explained as he looked over the power armor in front of him. 

“Why give me one?” Danse asked confused as he went to the back of his power armor, opening the back to put the core in place. 

“As much as you look good out of your armor. And damn you look tasty. I have a what you might call a kink for big boys in power armor. Something I developed during my relucted military days.” He sighed as he remembered his past, his hand somehow finding its way to touch Danse’s shoulder. 

Danse stiffen at the touch. Not moving a muscle as he felt the other’s hand slowly roam around his back. 

“Man, the perks of power armor.” Kieran whistle as trailed his hand over his back until it went lower and lower. Tracing each line of his well-developed muscle with the tip of his fingers. 

A hot pool of something developed deep in Danse’s stomach and lower region as the other man went further and further down his back. The air around them became so hot and unbearable. He wanted to rip away from the man’s touch, but the unrationed part of his brain wanted to lean into Kieran’s hot touch. 

“You’re trying to distract me from the 200 years’ statement” Danse stammered out. Sweat rolled down his face, stinging his eyes as he closed his eyes and he bit his tongue in order to suppress a moan as Kieran’s hand trailed further down his back, just halting right above his ass. 

“It’s working is it not?” Kieran teased as he moved his hand so that it was just resting on top of his ass. The heat from his palm could be felt as Danse fought ever urge in his body to press into that awaiting hand. “My god, I can just imagine what this body could do to mine.” He leaned forward to whisper. His hot breath sending shivers down Danse’s spine. “You could take me right here, right against this work bench. Pound into me with all that strength I can see on you.” His voice got lower and lower until it was barely there. Behind him Danse could feel his mouth hovering above the back of his neck. 

Danse growled as he turned around with such a great forced that it knocked back the smirking Kieran. Rushing forward he grabbed the man, one hand on his neck and the other on his hip as he pushed him till his back hit the work bench with such a force that it caused the tool box above to shake. His hat fell off his head, revealing the lush brown hair underneath. Danse wanted to rack his hands through it, but he wanted to grip something firmer. 

His mouth was on him in seconds. A fight between two very dominate people. Teeth biting and teasing each other’s mouths until finally Kieran opened his mouth, inviting Danse to explore his. His hands had a mind of its own as he groped the man’s fine perk ass in his skin-tight vault suit. The suit left nothing to the imagination as he could feel every curve of the man’s ass. He could feel the heat roll off him in waves. 

Kieran’s own hands had found their way pulling and tugging at Danse’s black hair. The more Danse gripped tighter on his body, the more he sucked and bit on his lips the harder Kieran would pull at his hair. Breaking the kiss Kieran let out a low moan as he leaned his head back, inviting Danse to bite and suck on his inviting white neck. Kieran hissed and moan in response as he pulled Danse’s head closer to him. 

His body moved on its own as he rubbed his clothed cock against Kieran’s leather covered one. He could feel everything, but he couldn’t get enough. He wanted to rip off every piece of clothing that Kieran wore, hell he wanted to remove his own armor as well. Just anything that would allow more contact, more friction between them. 

This could have gone for hours if they were left to their own devices. Danse had half of mind to rip apart Kieran’s suit, bend him over the bench and fuck him senseless. And the way that Kieran moaned as he rubbed his crotch faster against Danse and as his voice hitched in his throat as he almost screamed out Danse’s name as Danse lowered his hand so that it was now gripping the other’s cock in a firm hold. Just a light squeeze had Kieran whimpering, his mouth biting down on Danse’s neck, without a doubt leaving a mark that he would be unable to hide. Danse wanted to hear him scream out his name so damn loud that the raiders in the city could hear this man be claimed. 

A loud bang startled both them out of their lust phased daze. Danse snarled as he gripped tighter on to Kieran as he turned to look at their intruder. Kieran whimpered at Danse’s sudden stop, clawing at his back whispering his damn name in short gasp, not noticing their unwelcomed guest. 

Rhys stood at the now opened door. Mortified could not being to describe his expression as he watched his commanding officer grind onto their new guest. No amount of bleach or cleaner could ever erase the imagine he was watching. And with great regret he felt himself twitch, growing harder and harder as he heard Kieran’s breathless gasps. And while Danse had halted in all movement to stare down Rhys, it did not stop Kieran from unzipping his own vault suit and shoving his hand down his pants. Once his own hand touched his own cock, fireworks went off behind his now closed eyes. Danse watched with hardening eyes as Rhys licked his lips as he watched Kieran and only Kieran. 

“Rhys!” Danse yelled out as he pulled away from Kieran, slowing helping him get his feet on the ground. Rhys snapped his head back into attention as he heard Danse bark out orders and he wish he hated looked at the man. 

Danse was glaring at him with intensity that Rhys wanted to crawl into a deep dark hole and live there until all of this blow over. And if that wasn’t enough Kieran now glared at him as well. So much hate rolled off the man as he pulled himself away from Danse’s tender touch as he zipped up his vault suit and angrily picked up his hat off the ground before storming past both men. Never looking at any of them as he shoved past Rhys. Making sure to put a little more strength than need be when he knocked his shoulder against his.   
When Kieran was finally out of the room, the air was silent and tense as Rhys looked at Danse and then at the door and then back at Danse again, open mouthed as he demanded answers without saying anything. 

“We were just having a small chat.” Danse started. 

“A small chat!?” Rhys exploded, hands flying up in the air as he looked with even more skepticism than before. “You were all but fucking the new guy over the work bench. Oh, man my project was on that bench!” Rhys yelled as he power walked over to the work bench. Whatever he was looking for was not there as Rhys let out an annoyed whine before glaring at the Paladin. 

“You couldn’t keep it in your pants? I’ve never seen you do anything like this before Danse. Are you feeling ok?” Rhys asked concern as his anger melted away. 

“I-I don’t know. One moment we are talking about power armor and the next we were, you know.” Danse trailed off as his face became even more flushed. “My god, what did I just do? I never do anything like that?” Danse wanted to rip his hair out just thinking of what he did. But the more he thought about it, the more at attention his little guy became.   
Danse let out a long breath before trying to will his little guy down. Running his hands through his hair he turned around from Rhys. Walking over the workbench he picked up the discarded fusion core. Rolling it around in his hand as he strolled over to his power armor. 

Once his old fusion core was removed and replaced he hopped into it. Trying not to look at Rhys he lumbered over to the door. Hoping that his travel companion had clamed himself down enough for the mission.

**Author's Note:**

> I have many ideas of where this story will go. So pairings and relationships are subjected to change at any time. But otherwise I hope you enjoyed this little story of mine.


End file.
